It's Christmas Time in Smallville
by Mango517
Summary: It's Christmas at the Kent's house and this year a variety of dramatic and unexpected incidents will interrupt the festivities before the holidays are over. Lois/Clark, slight Chloe/Oliver. Post Pandora.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: It's Christmas Time in Smallville

**Summary**: It's Christmas at the Kent's house and this year a variety of dramatic and unexpected incidents will interrupt the festivities before the holidays are over. Lois/Clark, slight Chloe/Oliver. Post Pandora.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Smallville". Just so you all know :P hum...

**Author's Note**: Needed to write a Christmas fic for something and I've been so annoyed with the end of Pandora so I decided on Smallville...Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_-- The day before Christmas(23th of December). 4:30 pm --_

"Did you get the Broccoli too?" Lois eagerly began to dig around in the bag Clark had just put down on the counter.

"The Broccoli is with the other bags in the car." Carefully pulling her hands from the bag, stopping, what he suspected was the beginning of a nervous breakdown. "Relax. We got everything." Lois seemed to relax for a second before she remembered something else and once more turned into panic Lois.

"What about the chocolate? Did you get the chocolate?" Lois asked, not looking at him but at the many bags around them, a second later she desperately began to dig around in them for the chocolate. Clark was pretty sure she hadn't actually purchased any kind of chocolate. He quickly super speeding back and forth between the store and he soon held the chocolate in his hand.

"Here it is!" he quickly pretended to get it from one of the shopping bags next to him.

"You remembered the chocolate Smallville?" Lois seemed surprised, frowning slightly before smiling at him. "Well you officially saved the day. I hereby promise an extra large piece of Lois famous chocolate cake!" She quickly leaned up to kiss him. Remembering some of Lois past baking projects, Clark wasn't sure if an extra large piece of Lois famous chocolate cake was a reward or not. "Now!" She pulled away, patting his chest slightly. "Go and get the rest of the bags. I need to start cooking." Clark shook his head, thinking that this would be one odd Christmas. At least his mom was coming home later tonight, so he only had to keep Lois away from the kitchen for a few hours to save Christmas. Or at least the Christmas food.

"I'll be back in a second." Clark looked wary at Lois that was rummaging through the bags, then he decided she probably wouldn't burn or set fire to anything during the few moments it would take him to get the last bags from the car and get back to the kitchen.

-

Clark could sense there was something wrong the second he walked back into the kitchen, even more shopping bags in his arms. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that extra long run around Metropolis? There had been that fire in a large house in on the southwest side and it had taken a few more seconds than usual to put out. He put the bags down and headed over to Lois.

"What is it? Lois?" He pushed a few hairs that had escaped from her ponytail, out of her face. Lois didn't look at him, but instead turn the tap on and off repeatedly, splashing water on a whole bunch of carrots she had just deposited in the sink.

"It's nothing. It's just so typical, you know?" She took a few of the carrots from the sink and began chopping them roughly. "You count on someone to be there and then they let you down." She turned around waving the knife around. If his skin wasn't impenetrable Clark would have seriously worried about his own safety. "It's so typical men. Sorry." She looked apologetic at him, for waving the knife at him or putting men down, Clark wasn't sure. "But it is the way it is. But why would he have to work on Christmas? Do they need to raid something as a Christmas gift?" Lois tuned back to chopping the carrots, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Your dad canceled on you?" Clark said realizing what the ranting was all about. "That's too bad Lois. But maybe he really does need to work." Standing behind her, kissing her neck before carefully taking the knife from her hand, putting it down and then turning her around to face him.

"Yeah like that makes it any better." She spoke in to his chest. "But it doesn't matter. We'll have a great Christmas without him. Better than if he was here. Screw the General" Lois looked up and smiled at him, but she wasn't quite fooling anyone, not even herself. Clark was about to speak up when his phone suddenly buzzed. Quickly fishing it out from his pocket he looked at the caller ID.

"It's my mom. Don't try to cook anything while I'm gone. Okay?" He stroke her cheek, before taking a few steps back from her to avoid the punch she surely would be aiming at him.

"Haha very funny Smallville. You should know I been practicing my cooking. I can make apple pie, chocolate cake and rum cake now." She called after him as he exited the kitchen door to pick up the phone.

"That sounds promising." He called back to her. She threw one of the carrots after him; he could hear it connecting with the door just as he closed it.

"Hi mom" He quickly answered the phone glaring through the glass at Lois that had given up on the carrots and was chopping an apple. He guessed she was going to make apple pie – something she actually knew how to make. Clark felt slightly relived.

"Hi sweetie. I have some bad news – there is this Christmas party they need me to attend. And the weather is so horrible, I don't even know if my plane would be able to get off the ground....I know it's a bit last minute-" She sounded stressed, like she was in a hurry.

"You'll be home for Christmas, right?" Clark asked, worried. Christmas wouldn't be the same without his mom.

"Of course. I'm catching a private flight with one of the chairmen of Air-Fair International tomorrow morning. I hardly think they will cancel on him. I'll be there in time for Christmas dinner!" She said, and Clark could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Good!" He smiled too.

"But I'm afraid you'll have to take care of the cooking. Or is it you and Lois now?" Clark wasn't sure if his mom was a bit psychic or not, but it had taken her less than a second to realize he and Lois were finally "dating" when he first called her after their first date. Ever since then she seemed to have a knack for knowing when he was with Lois.

"Yeah it's me and Lois but, I don't know mom, can't we just wait for you? Letting Lois lose in the kitchen might be the last thing we ever do!" Clark warned her, smiling looking at Lois through the window, waving slightly. Lois waved back the knife in her hand. Clark prayed they would get through Christmas without her stabbing anyone with it.

"If you're waiting for me to cook then we'll be having Christmas dinner on Christmas day. Clark don't worry. The two of you will make a great team. I have to go, see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Bye." Clark sighted, ended the phone call and turned around to go back in. "Fantastic." Clark muttered to himself, as he entered the kitchen. "My mom needs to stay in Washington for a Christmas party tonight." Clark declared, Lois was fighting with a bag to get the large turkey out of one of it.

"Wow people are just avoiding us like the plague. Have you heard from Chloe? She said she'd call you to tell you if she was coming or not." Lois looked up, while, now struggling to get the big bird into the fridge.

"No. Not yet." Clark frowned; he and Chloe had been on a bit annoyed with each other this past month. Ever since he had decided to try to befriend Zod, something that was going slower than expected, she had though him a bit crazy. Maybe they just had different ideas of how to save the future.

"Well Chloe better not cancel on us." Lois said putting milk and cheese into the fridge, having given up on the turkey. It was simply sitting there on the counter taking up space.

"Why? Then it will be just the two of us." Clark raised an eyebrow, Lois was usually the one that insisted the most on Lois and Clark private time, but now she seemed a bit...something Clark wasn't sure what he would call it…

"Yeah! The two of us, and Ollie." Lois was trying her best too look busy as she broke these news to him.

"What? You invited Oliver?" Clark turned to stare at her, very surprised. "Without telling me?" Not that he minded Oliver, but...

"Well I kind of ran into him yesterday and he said he didn't have any plans for Christmas. I mean to mention it this morning, but we had so much fun...um grocery shopping...so I kind of got side tracked!" Lois looked slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry. It won't be awkward at all. We're all friends, right? Besides, Chloe is coming. There's no way she would blow off Christmas with her favorite cuz!" Lois tried her best to look convinced, even though she seemed to realize the potential awkwardness that could occur if more people canceled on them.

"Um yeah I'm just going to go and call her." Clark muttered, spending his and Lois first Christmas as a couple with only Oliver as company wasn't exactly something he _Wanted_ to do. Chloe better tell him she was happy to come…

He quickly found Chloe's number and left the kitchen to head upstairs - Most Chloe and Clark conversations were not something he wanted to risk Lois overhearing. This was no different.

"Hi Chloe" He said, hoping to sound cheerful.

"Hi, what's up? Need me for something blur-" Chloe sounded a bit stressed, her voice strained.

"No, I was actually wondering if you were coming tomorrow?" Clark scratched his head absent mindedly.

"Is Zod coming? Because then you can count me **out**?" Chloe sounded a bit wary and Clark now guessed this was the reason she hadn't called yet. She probably thought Zod was invited for Christmas dinner. That would have been odd…

"What? No." He didn't want to tell Chloe he too secretly was as worried about how safe Zod was to be around. No way he would bring zod to his house, especially with Lois there. "Things are going slowly. He's a bit wary of me. Besides I've been busy." He quickly told her, not wanting to talk more about the topic of Zod or the earth's possible and probable destruction.

"Yeah well I suppose dating Lois while keeping up with your Blur duties might be a bit...time consuming?" She guessed.

"Actually it's been easier than I expected." Lois had gotten over any idea of him being the Blur, and he had only had to take off in the middle of a dinner date once. And he had managed to smooth it over by saying he had gotten food poisoning.

"That's good. Any plans on telling her yet?" Chloe asked, he could hear her typing something on her keyboard in the background.

"I don't want to put her in dang-" Clark wasn't interested in talking about the subject of his identity- especially on Christmas.

"Don't you think she's in more danger not knowing?" This was an endless discussion- tell or not tell? and it was hard to tell which side Chloe was on from time to time. Keep her cousin safe or let her in on the secret of a life time?

"Maybe. But now is not the time. But you're coming tomorrow then?!" He quickly changed the subject; he wanted to get back to stopping Lois from burning the kitchen down.

"Yeah, I already got my gift picked out for you!" Chloe sounded a bit more cheerful.

"Great, see you then Chloe!" Clark hoped his gift to Chloe's was good enough. He had spent most of his time thinking about what to get Lois and had almost forgotten his blond best friend.

"Bye Clark." Chloe quickly said as if she knew he was eager to get back to Lois. Quickly putting his phone back into his pocket he headed down stairs and into the kitchen, that to his surprise was empty.

"Lois? Lois? Come on Lois! Hide and seek? Really? Very mature!" Quickly spinning around the empty kitchen. Where had Lois gone? It only took Clark a second to notice the broken jar and spilled peaches on the floor and only another second to be in full worrying mood. Had something happened to Lois? Had someone taken her? Zod? Had he gone rough earlier then he was supposed to and started with picking off the people he cared about the most? Panicked, he immediately headed for the door. "Lois?" He called to the open landscape, as he hurriedly walked down the stairs. "LOIS?"

"What, Smallville?" Clark's head snapped to the left to see Lois getting out of the storm cellar, he quickly hurried over to her, doing his best to keep his speed human-like. "Relax Clark. I just went to get this from the storm cellar." A jar of peaches rested in her left hand. "God, Clark, did you think Aliens had abducted me or what?" She frowned at his apparent freaked out expression, before patting his shoulder.

"I don't know… I guess I just worry about you. There was a broken jar inside and…" He realized his panic was a bit ridicules, but Lois had a knack for getting into trouble. And he had a knack for worrying about her, especially now that they were really together.

"Well that's why I went to get this one!" Lois held up the jar, waving it at him like he was a less intelligent creature of some sort. Like maybe a slug or a cow. "Could we please go inside. Before I get frost bites, preferably." Lois asked mockingly, but Clark could tell she really was cold. She walked past him with a slightly annoyed face.

"Yeah. Why don't I get a fire started? We can have some hot coca-"Clark suggested as he walked after her, quickly catching up.

"But Clark, we need to finish making Christmas dinner." Lois insisted. "Especially now, with Mrs. Kent deserting us before the troops have even moved out!" Clark wondered once again how in the world he would save the Christmas food from Lois now that his mom was expecting Lois and him to cook.

"We have all of tomorrow to do that. Why don't we just focus on getting you warmed up?" Lois was indeed still looking very frozen, despite the weather being quite mild. Or mild wasn't the right word Clark supposed. Mild for Smallville. Just above 35 and it looked like it was about to rain or snow if the temperature kept dropping, but thankful there was no wind. Clark found himself wishing for a white Christmas - that would be something that had gone right with this Christmas. A White Christmas would be something he and Lois could remember about their first Christmas together...

"That sounds like a plan." Lois smiled at him. "But only if it involves some sort of R-rated activity being performed." Lois said suggestively as they entered the house, she was franticly rubbing her hand together for warmth. Taking her hands in his warming them Clark raised an eyebrow.

"I think we can arrange for that." He said amused, still holding onto her hands - they were deep frozen - at least it felt like that to Clark.

"Gross Smallville. I meant the X-box." Lois pulled one hand away from his and punched his shoulder playfully. "Let's kill some zombies" She pulled him along towards the living room.

"Sure." Clark smiled widely at her excitement. The X-box was an early Christmas gift for him – but since he never played, had been there when she bought and been forced to pay for it, you could probably call it a Christmas gift for her instead. But it made her happy and that made Clark happy. Win-win Lois had called it in the store.

-

"You're getting the hang of this Smallville." Lois turned from the screen. He had just been killed for the 100th time or so. Clark frowned. "Ohh who are we kidding. You're never going to get the hang of this." She leaned closer to him on the sofa. "But I like you anyway. How about that hot cocoa you promised me?" She pushed at him slightly, making him get off the sofa. She smiled like a smiled like a Cheshire cat as he headed for the kitchen.

"Remember to put extra sugar in mine."Lois called after him.

Mixing the milk, cacao and sugar together, before quickly using his heat vision to heat the chocolaty-drink to the exactly right temperature he walked back into the living room, chocolate in hand, less than a minute later.

"That was quick. Did you use the microwave?" Lois put the control down. She had clearly decided to challenge the zombies without his help, and with much greater success. "Because that's cheating you know." She raised an eyebrow judgingly.

"No. I didn't cheat." Clark wondered if he was blushing. Technically he hadn't used the microwave – but he had cheated – if you could call using his powers cheating. You probably could.

"So are we having a fire or what?" She looked at the empty fire place, clearly deciding to give up the chocolate discussion.

"I'll get it started." Clark quickly headed over to the fire place, but Lois got up to stop him.

"I'll fix the fire. It requires some real muscles you know!" She looked at him with an amused glace.

"I'm sure it does." Clark rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that he was twice her size and the fact that muscles had very little to do with "fire starting-skills", instead he headed over to the couch to put there hot chocolate down on the table next to it.

"Where are the matches?" Lois looked back at him from the floor, in front of the fireplace. Clark walked over to the desk, picking up the box tossing it over to her. He quickly picked up the camera that lay forgotten on the desk. Time to preserve some Christmas memories...

"Great! Now you're throwing things at me? I'm offended." Lois turned to him just as the camera flashed. "And blinding me?! You're really a horrible person, Smallville." She smiled as she held up a hand to cover her eyes.

To Clark surprise Lois turned out to be a very good fire-maker and within a few minutes a crackling fire was burning before them. Lois seemed very smug with her clear success in this simple task.

"I think I'll take some of those other R- rated things right about now." Lois grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling the camera from his grip, setting it back down on the desk.

"I thought you-" She stopped him from speaking by kissing him roughly pushing him over to the sofa.

"Shut up Smallville!" She smiled as she sat him down in the sofa before she leaned down to kiss him once more and soon they were too lost in each other to notice anything else. The hot chocolate stood forgotten on the table next to them, getting colder by the minute.

-

"I don't like this song." Lois said sleepily her hand reaching out for the radio, but instead of finding the radio her hand connected with Clarks face, abruptly waking him from his half sleeping state. He wasn't even aware she was awake, he barely was. Their make out session and turned into a cuddeling party and then ended with both of them half asleep, her on top of him in a quite un comfortable position. He groaned and turned his head to look at her.

"You don't like Rudolf the Red Nosed Rain Deer? What are you? The Grinch?" He raised an eyebrow while reaching over to change the station. Seconds later jingle bells floated through the air instead.

"No I just think it's a stupid song." Lois leaned back against him again, looking around the room. It was still missing a tree but quite a few other decorations clearly showed it was Christmas. Lights were hanging in front of the window; stockings were lying forgotten by the fire and tinsel hung from a variety of places. It sure was Christmas.

"I'm still deeply disturbed by the fact that you don't have a tree yet." She popped herself up, elbowing Clark in the chest at the same time.

"I told you, we'll get it in the morning. It'll be nicer that way." He stroke her hair before, sliding her off his chest on to the sofa, half turning her so she was facing him now.

"Whatever you say, farm boy! And can I translate the We and Tomorrow as an invitation to spend the night?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly while leading closer to him.

"Yes. In separate bedrooms, on different floors." Clark could feel himself blush slightly. He wasn't sure if Lois was indicating that she wanted to spend the night with him, but he was pretty sure they had a few things to discus before anything close to sharing a bed was on the agenda.

"You know, you are the most gentleman-ly guy I have ever met." She leaned closer to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Clark smiled and she leaned up to kiss him, but stopped half way, her eyes directed towards the kitchen.

"You should..."she began uncertainly" um… Clark. Should there be smoke coming from the kitchen?"

"No there shouldn't."Clark turned; horrified as he noticed the black smoke that was coming from the oven. The oven that from what he knew wasn't even being used...

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Next chapter coming soon! Ohh and Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas - I did and I'm super happy about it! Oh and tips for gift from Lois to Clark and from Clark to Lois and for Chloe- Clark too. Be creativ! I have a few ideas, but this story is still work in progress (bad me for posting something that haven't been beta read or is finished! Bad girl, bad! There will be no cookies for me tomorrow.) So give me ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"Um… Clark. Should there be smoke coming from the kitchen?"_

_"No there shouldn't."Clark turned; horrified as he noticed the black smoke that was coming from the oven._

--

**Chapter 2**

"Lois, what did you do?" Clark practically jumped off the couch, pushing Lois to the side as he headed for the kitchen.

"What did I do? I put the turkey in the oven. It's supposed to be in there for ages, right?" Lois replied annoyed and uncertain, as she got up and followed him into the kitchen. Clark was quickly pulling the burned bird from the oven, making Lois cough slightly as even more smoke came out of the oven and continued to fill the kitchen and living room.

"Lois..." Clark shook his head at her, he knew she meant well _but_…

"I'm sorry Clark. I just wanted to prove I could do some good. Help out." Lois really did look sorry, but she had completely destroyed the turkey. Good intentions or not.

"Well in the future help out by not _helping_," Clark wasn't sure why he was so annoyed but the turkey was important. It was a Kent family thing. The turkey made the meal. Christmas and Thanks Giving - the turkey was…important.

"Well I'm going to start right now." Lois quickly headed for the kitchen door. For a second Clark considered letting her leave, but it was just a turkey after all… and this was Lois. He wasn't going to hurt her one more time. The turkey could be fixed, more mistake and Lois and Clark might not be able to be fixed as easily.

"I'm sorry Lois. It's just the turkey-" he quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. _Besides there was no way he was letting her go outside in a snow storm_. And a snow storm was what it was out there. They would be lucky if they could get out in the morning. He sighed softly as she turned to him.

"The turkey is important."She took the words straight from his mouth. "I know that. I just wanted to prove I could do something…well important. Show that you can trust me. Because sometimes it feels like you don't." Lois said honestly. Clark swallowed, he did trust her. He just needed her safe more...

"Lois…" He swallowed. He wanted to tell her he did trust her. More than anything. But somehow it felt like it would be a lie despite the fact that it was true.

"I just, forget it… "Lois eyes dropped to the floor."I'm sorry. I screwed up. Tomorrow I'll go and get a new turkey-" Lois began to ramble, Clark felt bad for her and the burned turkey.

"No Lois. We'll fix this one." Clark looked at the burned bird. There was probably some "unburned" meat inside of it. One could hope at least. Worst case scenario they could make turkey pie from it or something. Maybe turkey as stuffing instead of turkey stuffing? Lois looked like she was about to protest but he locked eyes with her and quickly added. "Together. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay" Lois smiled. "Together." She let her hand slide into his and Clark felt like Christmas was back on track again.

--

After carving away most off the burned meat and removing the stuffing (which Lois had made from a few unevenly cut carrots, two whole onions and the sliced apple Clark had hoped was for a pie and then to top it off a whole loaf of bread, how she had managed to fit it inside of the turkey was a mystery to Clark though.) Lois went to work on getting the smoke out off the kitchen while Clark somehow managed to fit (what was left of) the turkey into the very full fridge.

"We make a pretty good team." Lois declared as the kitchen once again looked like its normal did. The only sign of the "turkey burning" was a slightly smoke-smell lingering in the air.

"Yeah we do, but we kind of already knew that." Clark said, brushing his hands off his jeans.

"Well now we know we don't only work well together, but cook well together...um…" Lois blushed slightly as Clark looked at her as if to say _we didn't actually make anything_ "Or well clean up after my cooking mistakes..."

"Yeah…" Clark agreed, Lois yawned widely and Clark looked over at the clock. A bit past 10. They had been sleeping on the couch for quite a while. Clark could usually do with just a few hours of sleep, spending most of the night running around saving people, he was use to only getting a few hours of half decent sleep before having to wake up, shower and head to work. But with Lois in the house, he guessed he would have to go to bed and sleep the entire night, or possibly sneak out – from his own house- to get some "saving time" in.

"How about we go to bed Lois?" Clark stretched out pretending to yawn too.

"But we haven't had dinner yet? I thought that was the reason we were cleaning the kitchen." Lois said looking at him like he was stupid for suggesting bed time before food time.

"Okay, um...how about we have some-" Clark opened the fridge, to look for something that would please her.

"Barbequed turkey?" Lois asked mockingly, while sitting down by the kitchen island.

"I was thinking PJ sandwiches, if that's okay with you." He held up the jam jar.

"What are we? Five?"Lois growled, she clearly very hungry. "It's fine." She then added, waving her hand dismissively in the air. Clark smiled to himself as he found the peanut butter behind a large piece of salmon. Lois was not the best organizer he realized as a package of frozen (or at least they were supposed to be) peas fell as he pulled the jar out. The entire fridge was some sort of oddly built balance system. Clark had just managed to get everything to lie still when there was a sudden scratching on the door. Lois suddenly looked like she was a girl in a bad horror movie about to be killed. Clark frowned. He had he had never though Lois scared easily. But maybe watching the snow man the week before a major snow storm was about to hit the town you were living in wasn't such a good idea? Or maybe it was the fact that not many people visited at 10 o clock at night, while a raging snow storm was well...storming... outside!

"Are we expecting company?" Lois asked, her face having returned to normal. Clark shrugged and moved to open the door, he was pretty sure he knew who or what it was that was outside the door. Just as Clark suspected, it was Shelby. The dog tumbled in, bringing with her a large amount of snow. Clark quickly shut the door preferring to keep the storm outside rather than inside of the house.

"Hey girl where have you been? You'd been out in the storm?" He patted his furry friend with great enthusiasm. Lois looked mildly annoyed. Maybe because Shelby was the one getting all the attention?

"Great work Clark, you nearly let the dog die in a snow storm." Lois said as Shelby began to splatter melting snow over the floor.

"Yeah because it's my fault we both forgot about her."Clark quickly reached for the dog's paw, to see just how long she had been out in the snow."She's not that cold, she was probably in the barn until now. Are you hungry, girl?" Shelby waged her tail at the mentioning of food and Clark quickly began to fix the dog some food. Shelby was soon consuming her food with extreme speed, making both the humans in the he room frown at her.

"Well I see you really trained your dog to be well mannered. At least she doesn't burp." Lois said looking amused as the dog sloshed with the food. "Ohh right. Dogs can't burp."

"As if you would have done any better. You would just have sneezed on her a whole lot." As if to prove Clark's point, Lois sneezed just as Shelby finished her food and headed over to Lois.

"Ohh No. Bad dogie. Ohh great...no don't come near me…Clark could you get me the allergy pills in my bag." Lois half patted and half pushed Shelby away while trying to stay as far away from the dog as possible, this was quite a hard task to accomplish and the only reason Lois was succeeding was by being extremely flexible and using the table for support. Clark quickly reached over to her bag, feeling quite privileged as Lois very rarely let anyone look inside her handbag. Clark dug around Lois bag, suddenly afraid something inside the bag would bite him, and then he finally found what he was looking for.

"These ones?" he asked holding them up for her to see.

"Yes. Now give me those, before I sneeze on your precious dog again." Lois glared at Shelby as she reached over for both the pills and her bag. Clark frowned, handed over her things, and turned back to the PJ sandwiches, shaking his head.

--

--

Clark stretched out making both his coat and T- shirt fall off him in a burned pile on the floor. What would Christmas be without candles?_ A whole lot safer,_ Clark though while brushing some dust from his hair. He had for the past two hours been busy putting out all the fires in Metropolis, and now finally they were all out. He had also decided to be a bit proactive and use his heat vision to get the ice cleared away from all the main roads to minimize accidents in the morning. To top it off he had melted all the snow from the Kent's front porch. Clark felt pretty good about himself. He was briefly considering taking a shower, but both the fact that Lois, who was sleeping in his mom's room down the hall might wake up and the fact that there wouldn't be any hot water left in the morning held him back. He wasn't that dusty. He suddenly heard a creaking noise, and listen for Lois heart beat. It was no longer thudding slowly in her room like it had when he returned home a few minutes earlier, but instead throbbing a bit too fast for his liking in the hallway. What was going on? Suddenly his door swung open, and to his surprise Lois was standing in his doorway.

"Clark?" Lois looked doe-eyed at him, and he could swear there was a slight blush on her cheeks. She clearly wasn't expecting him to be awake. Or half naked. Clark quickly reached for a grey T-shirt that he had tossed there yesterday.

"What are you doing in here Lois?" He asked, while pulling the shirt on. Lois heart was still pounding loudly in his ears.

"Well the storm is driving me nuts. I need some normal noise to fall asleep. I thought your snores would do!" Lois said, and walked over to him. Clark was pretty sure this was a quickly made up lie since she had been sleeping peacefully just a little while ago.

"So you thought you would climb into bed with me while I was sleeping?" Clark asked, raising an eyebrow. They were both whispering, even though it was only them in the house.

"Well now you make it sound creepy. But most guys wouldn't complain if I came crawling into their bed." Lois said smiling, clearly amused, before standing on her tip toes to reach up to kiss him, making him forget anything important he might have had to say. Lois arms quickly warped her arms around Clark pulling them closer, and Clark let his fingers get slide through her hair. And before he knew it they were on the bed, tangeled up in each other, both of them panting. Lois was trying her best at getting his shirt off, while he was letting his hands rome freely under her pyjamas shirt.

This _wasn't _good, Clark managed to think. This needed to stop...but it was soo nice...

"Lois…" Clark grounded. "We can't..." He managed to get out between kisses. Lois frowned, and it was clear to Clark that she though he was insane. But there must have been something in his eyes that stopped her from continuing to kiss him.

"Okay. We'll stop. We can just sleep. We said to we'd take things slowly, and this is well, not slow!" Some times Clark was sure Lois could read his mind. Still panting slighlty she leaned back from him, and the moon lit up his face. Lois frowned again. "And why are you all dirty?" Clark quickly reaching to brush the sot from his face it took him a second to remember why it was there.

"Well I…got sooth all over myself when I put out the fire." He answered without thinking. She frowned and looked at him surprised.

"What fire?" She asked suspiciously getting off him to sit on the bed to get a better look at him.

"The fire in the fire place. Honestly Lois, don't you think you would have noticed if there was a fire?" He said while getting up to start puffing the pillows on the bed. He wasn't sure if he could lie straight to her face.

"I guess I would have." Lois said looking at him with a slightly odd expression in her eyes. He couldn't quite look her in the eyes. He knew there were too many things that didn't fit. Why would he gone to put out the fire in the middle of the night? And wouldn't the fire have died on its own by now? Clark was sure these were just a few of questions running through Lois head, but to his surprise she didn't ask anything more.

"Now can we get to bed? My toes are starting to get numb." She added, a smile on her face all of the sudden. Clark smiled too, if a bit uncertain. He wasn't sure sleeping in the same bed as Lois was a good plan...but just the thought of being able to hold her for a whole night made him throw any precaution he had to the wind. He would just have to trust that he wouldn't wake up floating...

"Okay." He said, feeling a bit disappointed in his own lack of self control.

"Great." Lois didn't wait a second before quickly getting in between the sheets. "Your bed is cozy Clark." She said with a smile. "Come on, Clarkie! Get in here." She patted the covers in a way that made Clark feel like a dog whitch was probably what Lois was going for. But he must have looked a bit stupid just standing there. He hesitated for a second before doing what he was told. To his surprise, as soon as he had slid beneath the blankest Lois curled closer to him. Of all the things he would have imaged Lois being in bed(and he had imagined quite a few things), a snuggler wasn't really one of them...

"WOW Lois your toes are really cold." Clark jumped a bit as her cold feet brushed against his legs.

"Oh shut up!" Lois scooted even closer to him, making sure her whole feet were connected with him. Probably to make sure he was suffering with her.

"Whatever you say, Cold One." He said with a mocking voice, before wrapping an arm around her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. It had been a while since he had shared a bed with anyone.

"Watch it Smallville or I will have to hurt you." She said looking up at him before letting her head rest against his chest.

"Yeah, Yeah. Go to sleep Lois." He softly stroke her hair and he felt her small hand rest next to her head on his chest. It felt nice. Easy. Like it was supposed to be like this.

"Hey, Lois." Clark noticed the clock. It was well past midnight. It was Christmas. "Merry Christmas." He whispered to her.

"Mmm…" Lois murmured, half asleep already. Clark shook his head slightly. Lois sure could fall asleep fast. For Clark on the other hand it took a long time before sleep finally found him, but he didn't mind. He was holding Lois in his arms and everything was wonderful.

* * *

So this chapter was supposed to be longer :P But I wanted to say Happy New Year to all of you! Hope you're still feeling a bit Christmassy! Sorry if it's a bit too fluffy for some of you and if you find misspelled words pretend they're spelled right, kay? :P In a way I sort of feel a bit like there is no plot. But there is one coming, I think. Also there are some different views on Shelly being a boy/girl dog, but I think Clark calls her a girl a few time and boy a few times...but in my story Shelby is a girl dog! Anyways! Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm back! I forgot about this story because school started and stuff...but I'm still feeling Christmasy so here you go. Is anyone else super annoyed it's another WEEK before the next episode of Smallville? Did they have to postpone it YET another week for some charity gala or whatever (yes I'm going to hell for thinking a sfi TV series should go before donating money to starving kids or whatever). But, I mean come on it's been forever, some of us are feeling Smallville deprived. Annoyed over here…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_-- Christmas Eve Morning (24h of December) 8:30 pm --_

"The bees are coming-islu. They're going to nuke Winnie the Pooh...miceise...We have to save him." Lois said quite loudly, making Clark looked down at her. Lois had somehow ended up using his elbow as a pillow for most of the night and his arm was pretty numb at this point. "We'll use the tractor...smucly...Hurry." She continued. Clark laughed slightly. He didn't know Lois talked in her sleep, the only person he had ever heard do that before was Peter, in 4th grade, when they decided to camping in the Kent's front yard. The slight rumbling movement his laugh had caused was apparently enough to wake Lois up, because she began to move slightly.

"Morning, sleepy head." He said trying to retrieve his elbow, without success. Lois head was heavier than expected.

"Smallville." It seemed to take the sleepy Lois a few moments to locate exactly where she was. Then she shot up, into a sitting position, thankfully freeing Clark's elbow. She looked like she was about to ask what she was doing there, but then seemed to remember. "Ooh um right!" She murmured and Clark could have sworn she was blushing slightly. Lois quickly relaxed though, but remained sitting, Indian styled, as she looked at him with sleepy eyes as if he was supposed to tell her something important.

"So Lois! Did you like Winnie the Pooh when you were a kid?" Clark asked the first thing that came to his mind as he sat up a bit so he could look at her properly. Lois had bed hair – and it was adorable.

"Of course I did? Everyone loves Pooh. Why?"Lois raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering why in the world he was wondering that. She apparently didn't remember the dream she had just had.

"Just asking." Clark smiled a cheeky smile, and Lois leaned down to kiss him.

"Has anyone ever told you how odd you are?" She wondered as she pulled away slightly, smiling. Clark took the opportunity to brush her long hair out of the way, and letting his hand slide down her back and then let it rest on her hip.

"I believe you do that on a daily basis." He told her, jokingly.

"True." She smiled wider, before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "But I also tell you, you're very cute..."Lois teeth scraped across his neck then she added, still purring in his ear"...and sexy. Despite the flannel." Lois eyes flashed over to a pile of old, plaid, flannel shirts for a second, before going back to kissing his neck.

"Lois we should-"She stopped by once more connecting their lips, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Stop?" She finished for him, but they were both clearly lacking in the self -control department and Lois lips were soon back on his.

"We have to talk about something!" Clark blurted out, feeling a bit stupid. Lois kisses had begun to trail down his neck and collarbone. She wasn't paying attention or well she was; only to the wrong thing. She needed to know his secret before things went any further, if not for her safety then for his sanity. But he couldn't' just tell her...things were complicated...he needed time.

"About what?" She was trailing kisses back up his neck.

"It's a secret." Lois pulled away, looking at him suspiciously so Clark quickly added. "But it's nothing bad. Okay? But not now. Later." Lois looked slightly doubting at him, before leaning in to kiss him again. She pulled away for a second then she leaned down and kissed him again, shorter and less eager this time, then she rested her head in the crock of his neck.

"We really should get up shouldn't we?" Lois eyes fell on the clock on his bed side table, even though it felt like just a few minutes nearly half an hour had passed.

"Yeah we really should." Clark confirmed, Lois pouted and rolled off him. "But how about I'll make breakfast and you can stay in bed for a while longer?" Lois smiled widely at his suggestion and wrapped the sheets closer around herself as he got out of the bed.

--

"What are you wearing Lois?" Clark's eyes were glued to Lois wrist as she walked into the kitchen.

"I found it in the closet. I figured it wasn't your size anymore." Clark's eye's moved from the bracelet to the T- Shirt she was wearing. It was his police T-shirt from when he was 9 or so. It seemed to fit Lois perfectly- a little too perfect - the stretchy material clung to her like a second skin. Clark swallowed. "What? I can't wear your old clothes." Lois said, thinking he disproved of her choice of T-shirt. Clark eyes turned back to the bracelet on her arm, with some difficulty.

"What? No. The bracelet." It was Kyla's bracelet, the one her father had given him with the words _"For the true one in your life."_

"Ohh this? I found it under your bed looking for a pair of socks. I just thought I was sort of pretty. I can take it off-" Lois rambled as she began to pull the bracelet off her wrist.

"No, keep it on. It's just it belonged to someone I knew a long time ago." Clark quickly took a few steps forwards and stopped her from siding the bracelet off. He then quickly turned back to the pancakes he was making, while his mind flashed back to his sophomore year in High School those few days he had actually thought Kyla was _the one._

"Um. Good or bad memories?" Lois asked, clearly picking up on his slightly zoomed out look.

"Both." He answered with a smile, flipping the last pancake into the serving plate.

"It wasn't Lana's, was it?" Lois looked up from the bracelet, worried. Lois only ever knew about his relationship with Lana and a bit about the one he had with Alicia. Kyla had never been mentiond. In fact it had been a good long while since he had even thought about her. Clark felt a bit guilty for that, but quickly turned to Lois.

"No. It wasn't Lana's." He told her with a smile as he poured coffee for the both of them. Lois looked like she wanted to ask more, but to his surprise she didn't. Maybe the fact that it wasn't Lana's was enough for her.

"Well I really like it." Lois just looked adoringly at the bracelet, Clark frowned. Even though the legends had seemed appealing to a 15 year old boy, he now knew it was a sweet story but he seriously doubted its credibly. A bracelet couldn't mark one's soul mate.

"I didn't think Lois Lane was one for chunky bracelets?!" He half stated, half asked. Lois rarely did wear larger pieces of jewelry it seemed odd that she would take an instant liking to something like an Indian bracelet, didn't' it?

"I'm usually not…it's something about it, you know?"She smiled at him before digging into her pancakes. Clark wondered if maybe he should put some stock into the Kawatche Indian's stories. Coming to think of it hadn't much of their predictions come true? Could the story behind this bracelet be true too? Did he want it to be true?

"So are we going to talk or what?"Lois abruptly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" For a moment he wasn't sure what she was talking about, and then he quickly remembered.

"This secret of yours?"She reminded him before taking a bite of a pancake, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh that. We can talk about that...later." Clark said vaguely. He still needed to make up his mind about what it was exactly he wanted to tell her.

"Okay, now you're really starting to freak me out." Lois looked up at him, her worry clearly showing her eyes. Her entire body was angled towards him, as if to subconsciously tell him he had her full attention.

"It's nothing okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow. It's Christmas."He squeezed her shoulder slightly, before letting his eyes fall back on the pancake pile.

"The fact that you want to postpone the conversation only makes me more nervous. It's something bad is it?" She looked at him with big eyes for a second before her eyes turn towards the floor."You're going to disappear." The last words slipped out before she had a chance to stop herself, she hadn't meant for him to hear them he was sure. It was her fear, he knew that. That he would disappear. He swallowed, thinking of the best way to assure her he wasn't going anywhere.

"NO. I'm going to be here for you Lois, as long as you want me here. This secret is not about you. It's about me." He tried to sound re-assuring, but he was worried. Worried what would happen once his secret was out.

"Like that makes it any better." Lois began to move her pancakes around on her plate absent minded. Clark could see she wasn't about to let this go and he felt stupid for bringing it up at all.

"Maybe we just drop it?" He asked, he too looking down at his food.

"Fine." Lois glared at him then started to pour large amount of syrup on her pancakes. She pulled out her phone a few seconds later, surprising Clark a bit. They were not working any stories over Christmas - they had promised each other that. Maybe Lois was waiting for Chloe to call about something.

"Are you waiting for someone to call?" He asked not able to contain his curiosity, before stuffing a large piece of pancake into his mouth.

"No, not really. I was just sort of thinking the Blur would call and say merry Christmas." She said simply.

"Have you two been talking a lot?" Clark asked, (while swallowing his food) as he tried to sound like he didn't know the answer. The truth was he hadn't even called her once as the Blur, after their talk about dating. It somehow felt wrong.

"Not all that much. I mean he calls to talk to me like every other day. Just so you know." Lois looked up at him, with a smile he couldn't quite place.

"Really?" Clark looked at her, closely, genuinely surprised.

"Um. Really!" Lois hand nearly missed the table as she was about to set her coffee cup down. Lois wasn't that great of a liar, and he had always had special ways to tell if the words coming from her mouth was true or not. And now he could hear her heart drumming a bit too fast for just casual breakfast conversation. Lois was pretending that the Blur had contact with her, but why? The Blur wasn't even real; he was...

"Are you okay Lois?" He smiled, but felt confused. Why was Lois lying to him?

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"Lois voice was a bit higher than normal. "So are we going to get a tree before all the good ones are taken or what?" She quickly got up from the kitchen counter.

"They get all the best trees in on Christmas morning so I still think the perfect tree is out there for us." Lois raised an eyebrow. "I'll go out and get the snow off the car. You-"

"I'll just play some x-box." Lois jumped up excitedly, before turning back to him with a dramatic look on her face. "Farewell my brave solider." She waved ridiculously in the air as if she was waving him off as he went to his death.

"I was going to suggest you go some warmer clothes on. It's two foot of snow outside." He smiled at her as she stopped in mid air to change direction, looked out the window at the snow covered landscape and then turned.

"Great!" Lois grumbled as she head up the stairs, Shelby following her, probably just to annoy Lois or to see how well the allergy pill where working…

--

Clark quickly headed over to Lois car, she would probably insist on taking it even though the truck would be much more practical for getting tree home in. He had only just begun getting the large amount of snow that was covering the car's windshield when his phone rang.

"Hey Oliver." Clark quickly answered seeing the caller ID.

"Morning, I was just wondering I sort of had this last minute guest drop in. I wouldn't want to bother-" Oliver's voice sounded a bit odd. Like he was distracted by something.

"You want to bring a date?" Clark asked surprised. He had a sudden imaged of a tall blond supermodel at Oliver's side frowning at the Christmas dinner he and Lois surely would be slaving over for the rest of the day.

"What? No not a date. A friend. No don't bite that..." Oliver was clearly busy doing something else. Clark wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what exactly…

"Well it's just going to be me, Lois, my mom and Chloe. You can bring anyone you want Oliver. But maybe not the Justice League." Clark wasn't sure how he would explain AC or Bart joining them for Christmas dinner to Lois.

"Wasn't planning on bringing them. But Chloe is going to be there right? No, No don't bite the cable..." Oliver sounded very distracted, and there was something in his voice when he asked about Chloe. Clark couldn't quite place it.

"Why Oliver? And what are you doing?" Clark asked, starting to worry about Oliver's mental health.  
"Nothing. And I was just asking. No crime in doing that right?" Clark could imagine Oliver smirking on the other side of the phone.

"No I guess not." Clark replied, before making his decision to ask Oliver his question. "Hey Oliver. Did Lois ever lie to you? When you were together." Clark felt stupid for asking, but Lois had never lied to him before, well the occasional white lie maybe. But not like she had this morning.

"What? Lois lying?" Oliver sounded surprised. "Oww. No, not my toes." he then whispered, clearly holding the phone away.

"Yeah, she sort of said she had been talking to the Blur a whole lot. But I know she hasn't because I haven't called her once." Clark explained, while brushing the last off the snow off the car.

Oliver then did something that surprised Clark very much. He began to laugh.

"What?" Clark asked, now very annoyed.

"If I didn't know better I would say Lois is trying to make you jealous" Oliver told him, and something told Clark that Oliver was serious about what he was saying, even though he was still laughing slightly.

"Of the Blur?" Clark asked, confused.

"Clark this is hilarious. Lois is trying to make you jealous of yourself." Oliver laughed yet again, the kind of laugh he hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"Stop it Oliver. It's not funny." But it kind of was, Clark even found himself smiling a little. It sounded totally crazy when Oliver said it but Clark suddenly realized something. Lois plan had worked - at least a little bit- Clark Kent had been jealous of the R&B Blur, even if just for a few seconds.

"It so totally is." Oliver continued to laugh.

"Hey Clark?" Lois called from the porch. Clark waved at her, indicating that he was on the phone. Lois rolled her eyes before taking the first step from the porch onto the steps and then her feet slipped and Clark watched in slow motion as she bounced down the front steps with a few hard thumps. Clark was torn between laughing and freaking out, but as Lois quickly got up and looked around, as if to see if anyone other than Clark had witnessed her blunder.

"I have to go Oliver." Clark quickly put his phone down and hurried over to Lois that was complaining loudly.

"Oww. My butt." Lois looked embarrassed and Clark began to brush away the snow that was covering most of her.

"That's what you're worried about? How's your head?" He looked disbelieving at her, as she rubbed her backside in pain.

"It's fine. My head is harder than one would think." Lois blew some hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way and put her arms to her sides to prove she didn't need to hold on to him for support. "Besides my butt took most of the impact. And I think my spine might be broken. But otherwise I'm fine." She said, stretching slightly.

"Okay. Good? Can we go now?" Clark watched her slightly wary, as she walked past him. She only wobbled slightly, so Clark figured she was fine. At least fine enough to shop for a Christmas tree.

--

"What about that one?" Lois pointed to yet another tree; Clark looked over at the tree she indicated, but could immediately tell its many faults.

"No it's not wide enough!" He determined was this tree's biggest problem. They didn't need to take more than five steps before Lois jumped forward and pointed to yet another tree.

"What about that one?" She actually pouted, as she stood next to the tree.

"It's too short!" The tree was barely as tall as Lois. It would look ridiculous.

"Would you just pick a god dam tree? Some of us are freezing here!" Lois suddenly burst out, clearly frustrated by his picky in finding the tree.

"Well you didn't have to come." He told her matter of fact-ly, as he began to walk. She looked slightly offended.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let my poor defenseless boyfriend go and get a tree all by himself? One of Santa's naughty helpers might attack you." She looked over to one of the women dressed as elves that were standing by the _"Pay here" _sign.

"Your boyfriend?" Clark said, she hadn't yet to use that term to describe him. It sounded kid off odd. But thinking about it he kind of liked it.

"Well, what do you want to be called? Girlfriend?" Lois mockingly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Lois-"

"What about THAT ONE?" Lois hand suddenly shot out past his shoulder, stopping him before he could even begin his sentence.

"That's actually not a bad tree!" He said after inspecting it for a few moments.

"YAY" Lois said with mild enthusiasm. "You see, you should be happy that I came along." She added with an _I-told-you-so _look.

"I'm always happy when you're around." He told her, before turning back to the tree. Lois seemed momentarily stunned, probably due to the fact that half of the time when they were together was spent fighting and not being happy...well okay the fighting was pretty enjoyable too...but still…

"Now all we have to do is get the tree home." Clark said, looking over the beautiful tree. It was about a feet taller than him and so wide he found himself doubting it would be able to fit through the front door. But it was the perfect tree, the kind you only saw in the movies, the kind of tree all little kids dreamed of having. This was the ultimate tree - Clark was sure of it.

"That'll be fun!" Lois said sarcastically, looking at the big tree, probably imagining how in the world they would get that home with her car (without getting pine needles everywhere). That was at least what Clark was wondering.

* * *

So if some stuff feels a bit OC but that's probably because it's just so fluffy and it's (finally) Clois together. I was re-watching season 2 and remembered Kyla (you know the Indian chick that was sooo cute?) and the bracelet that was supposed to "mark" Naman's (aka Clark :P) true love. Just had to put it in there! And who is Oliver's mysterious date?? Feel free to guess! And if I get 10+ reviews before midnight, you'll get the next chapter tomorrow (it's almost finished and it got some OliverxChloe in it) so review!


End file.
